


Secret Virgin

by thisroadsofar



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Coming Untouched, Don’t copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Sam has a dirty mouth, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: Idk, I love the idea of Dean secretly being a virgin, so hence this fic.





	Secret Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_simoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/gifts).



 This is it. They’re finally doing it. After years and years of what they both thought was one-sided pining, they’ve gotten past whatever was holding them back and took that next leap. It’s everything they’ve longed for basically their entire lives. And Dean is terrified. 

Not that he doesn’t want this, he wants this more than pretty much anything. But he’d kinda established a... reputation. And that’s about to be destroyed because this is something he can’t fake his way out of. And Sam is going to absolutely _destroy_ him over this.

They’ve been making out for a while, just feeling each other up, when Sam places his hand on the very prominent bulge in Dean’s jeans. And _oh, fuck_  Sam’s hands are amazing. Not to mention huge. And they’re doing things to him, even still outside his jeans, that’s driving Dean insane.

“I’m gonna let you take over, seems like you’ve got more experience than me,” Dean says. 

Sam snorts, “Am I your first boyfriend?” Dean doesn’t respond, just rocks into Sam’s hand. Sam places his other hand and Dean’s chest, pushing him back so he can look at him. “Wait. Am I?”

Dean blushes.

“But you’ve been with girls before, right? Tried anal?”

Dean’s face might just burn off with how hot it is.

“Oh my god,” Sam almost whispers. “You’re a virgin aren’t you?”

And Dean should really respond with something smartass-y but honestly, the words just won’t come out.

Luckily, they don’t need to, because the next instant Sam is all over him, no longer lightly caressing his skin. No, he’s ripping off Dean’s shirt and shoving his jeans and boxers off in one fell swoop. “Fucking virgin,” Sam growls, biting into Dean’s collarbone. “Shoulda known all that big talk of being some sex expert was bullshit.” Sam bites up his neck and chin, latching onto his earlobe. “Can’t believe I get this all to myself,” Sam says right against his ear.  All Dean can manage in response is a high-pitched squeak he’s definitely denying later. “Gonna fuck the virgin right out of you, so fucking hot.”

And that’s it. Dean’s fucking gone, coming all over Sam’s shirt, eyes squeezed shut. God, this is even more embarrassing than he’d thought it’d be.

“Dean,” he hears Sam calling him, his ears still ringing from his orgasm. “Dean!” he calls again, so Dean squints his eyes open. 

“You’re fucking perfect, my sweet little virgin,” Sam says, kissing all over Dean’s face. “Don’t worry, still gonna change that, make you mine.”

Dean groans and definitely doesn’t regret unintentionally saving himself for Sam anymore. 


End file.
